Trouble in Paradise
by The Anime Sage
Summary: Naruto has decided to take a break from apocalypses, flighty gods and goddesses and just drama in general. Too bad his vacation spot took place on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.
1. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa aka Hell

**Trouble in Paradise**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa a.k.a Hell**

A young man with gelled hair smiled at the camera with a grin wearing an ocean blue shirt and light brown khaki pants.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawankwa! I'm your host, Chris McLean." He paused to let it sink in before speak up, "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's a deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp."

He stopped in front of the camp sign, "They'll compete in challenges against each other then have to face the judgments of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch of their team member walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the loser ship and leave the island for good." He grinned, gesturing at the dock.

Chris walked over to the campfire pit and continued his introduction. "And it is here that their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies," Chris thumbed at the campfire site, "Where all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He grabbed a stick with marshmallow and take a bite before tosses it away, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune," Chris emphasised with a treasure chest ."Let's face it, they will blow it off in a week or survive they'll have to battle flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, at this moment on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

* * *

 **I Wanna Be Famous - Total Drama Island**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." He beamed brightly. "All right, it's time our campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort," Chris chuckled at the campers' future torment. "So if they seem to be pissed off, that's probably why." As if it was on a cue, the ship just pulled up as Chris turned to face the first camper with his infamous grin.

The first of the contestants to arrive was Beth. She had brown hair that was done in a high ponytail and was slightly chubby. She wore an oversized, green shirt with a muted green vest that had a multitude of pin-on buttons, and pink slacks. To complete the nerdy appearance she wore glasses and braces.

"What's up, Beth!"

The awkward girl suddenly tackled Chris with a hug. "It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth blinked and after a second. "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh…Thanks?" Chris muttered becoming immediately annoyed with the girl's antics. He had a problem with people pointing out his height.

The next contestant to show up, was DJ. A person with a remarkable stature many would describe as a 'giant', wearing a white cap, brown shirt with the letter D on it, black/grey shorts on, and dark brown sandals.

"DJ." Chris greeted.

"Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going?" DJ gave Chris a high five before glancing at the scenery "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" He had high expectations for the hot tub.

"Yo dog, this is it, Camp Wawanakwa!" He threw his hands up towards the campsite.

"Hmm! Looked a lot different on the application form…" He muttered, carrying his bags to other side of dock.

The next teen was very pretty and her outfit was Gothic in style. Her short hair reached her neck was dyed black with teal highlights and a choker. Her outfit consisted of a cool color themed shirt and a black corset that accentuated her chest, a short skirt with a patchwork look and black, knee-high platform boots.

''Hey, Gwen!'' He greeted her with a grin.

''You mean we're staying here?'' she asked, finding the place to be more than a little disappointing.

''No, you're staying here,'' he gestured to the old log cabins. ''My crib is in air stream with A-C, that way!'' he said pointing out said trailer.

''I did not sign up for this!'' the girl responded with a scowl.

''Actually, you did!'' Chris said chuckling, holding up the contract. Gwen stormed up to the contract, that was currently in chris hands before snatching them, then with strength betraying her size ripped them all in half. Chris just chuckled expecting something like this would happen. "The good thing about lawyers... is that they make a lot of copies!" Chris said smirking, which only made Gwen angrier.

''I am not staying here!'' she stubbornly argued. Contract or no contract she was not going to be suckered into months of torment and insanity for other people's enjoyment.

''Cool! I hope you can swim though, because your ride just left!''

The boat horn honks as the captain signals that he was heading his way back to the mainland.

''Douche,'' She muttered under her breath. Another boat was coming in with another contestant.

The fourth contestant to arrive was Geoff. He wore sandals, jeans, a pink silk button-down shirt, and a ten-gallon hat. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, to better show off his washboard abs. A guy with his looks would have no problem attracting the girls.

''Chris McLean! What's up man? It's an honor to meet you man.'' The pretty boy greeted the host.

''The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man.''

"It's great to have you here, man!"

"I'm totally psyched for this contest, man!"

Geoff and Chris seemed to be trying to out dude bro each other. ''Hey thanks, man.''

Gwen sarcastically remarked at the display. ''If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke!''

The boat once more drove up.

''Everybody, this is Lindsay!'' the host introduced as out of the latest boat stepped out a blonde bombshell. The guys' jaw dropped. She sported a warm-colors ensemble consisting of stylized cowboy boots, a short skirt, and a halter top. She had very nice...eyes. Her long blonde hair was a baby blue bandana while the rest of her hair was straightened out. All in all she was a real beauty to look at.

''Not too shabby!'' Chris remarked.

''Hi um...sorry what was your name?'' the attractive girl asked.

''I'm Chris McLean...the host...of the show." He said to the clueless girl who blinked.

''Yeah sorry...I'm not good with names,'' She replied sheepishly.

The next contestant arrived. The boat docked again and a tall, model-thin, gorgeous girl stepped ashore with regal bearing. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound, jet black and shined. She wore a stylish maroon top that was little more than a sports bra, barely legal shorts, and open-toed, spike heel shoes. Dramatically removing her sunglasses, the other campers were intimidated by her glare, the new arrival took in her surroundings.

"Welcome to the island, Heather," McLean said with a smile.

She glanced around and realized that the island itself did not live up to the images that were shown.

''Hi, looks like we're your new friends...'' Beth unintentionally spits while spitting. "...for the next eight weeks!''

"Don't talk to me," Beth seemed to withdraw from the girl's coldness.

"I am not staying in this trash heap." Heather snapped as she stalked past. "I'm calling my parents."

''Duncan, dude!'' The boat next deposited a punk type with a wiry build. He wore a black T-shirt, emblazoned with a large skull design, over a long sleeved yellow undershirt. His dark hair was styled in a green fauxhawk, and his face was heavily pierced.

''I don't like...surprises!" He pounded his fist for extra emphasis.

''Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me to give him a holler any time and have you return back to juvie!'' Chris' smile was annoying in his assurance that nothing bad would happen to him as he had various contingencies.

''OK, then.'' Duncan sauntered down the dock to where the other contestants stood, and sidled up to Heather. "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous?" he suggested with a leer.

''Drop dead, asshole.'' Heather scoffed in disgust.

Another contestant had arrived. ''Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!''

A tall lanky guy in all red jogging suit and short brown hair was skiing towards them, he was doing good until he waved to everyone, and lost his footing and started flipping through the water until he crashed into the luggage at the docks, making a stray bag fall in the water, spraying Heather's new shoes.

''Wicked wipe-out man!'' Chris commented.

The next camper to arrive was Harold. He was wearing glasses with thick lenses, he had a few stray chin hairs that were supposed to be a goatee that looked wrong. His hair was a very dark auburn hair. He was on the scrawny side, with a blue shirt with a hamburger for the logo, and green pants, with white-green high tops.

Chris turned around and the kid sighed deeply. ''Welcome to camp, Harold!''

''What's he looking at?'' Beth questioned.

''So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?''

''You got it!''

''Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!'' Chris only winced.

The next boy off the boat was a guitar player. He was dressed casually, his semi-camo shirt with a short, camo-pattern sleeves but a solid, light greenish torso with a black handprint on his chest. He wore a large backpack in lieu of luggage, and carried the case for an acoustic guitar.

''Contestant number ten...is Trent!''

''Hey, good to meet you man! I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!''

''Hey, thanks man! I knew I'd rock that show!''

''I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So, they got immunity that week!' Beth brought up.

''Lucky, I hope I get dropped on my head!'' Harold said as Lindsay murmured a similar reply.

''Me too!''

''So, this is it?'' Trent asked, a little worried.

Harold picks his nose much to the disgust of the others. '' Alright then!''

Another boat and another arrival. Tall and willowy, she was pretty in a "girl next door" sort of way. She wore her long, naturally blonde hair in a low ponytail that was more functional than fashionable; and she wore no makeup. She was dressed simply, with a sky-blue hoodie, shorts and sandals, and she carried a red and gold surfboard. ''Hey, what's up!''

''All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!'

''Nice board, this ain't Malibu honey.'' Duncan called out.

''I thought we were going to be on a beach?'' she asked upon taking a good look of the area only for her face to drop a bit in disappointment at the sight.

''We are!'' Chris pointed out, for the island did indeed have a beach of sorts—a polluted beach.

"I mean a surfing beach," Bridgette further clarified.

"Sorry, can't help you there," Chris replied, his bland smile suggesting that his inability to help didn't really bother him. "Nothing ever stated that we would be doing any surfing during the competition."

"I suppose I can settle for swimming." the surfer girl said, disappointments was something the campers were going to get used to.

Bridgette hits Chris McClain with her surf board when she suddenly turned. ''Damnit it girl, that hurt. Watch it!''

"Oh hello," Bridgette greeted swinging her board and unintentionally whacking Trent and causing some of the campers to duck.

''Dang! Watch the board man!'' Harold shouted.

''OK, we've all met the surfer chick, why don't you mob her later. I'm trying to pay attention to what's going on." The irritated Asian-Canadian remarked having grown tired of their chatter.

''Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning!'' Duncan jabbed.

''Get bent.'' She responded, the venom ever present in her voice.

The next boats show up. ''Our...''Chris makes an audible sigh, "... next camper, is Noah!'' He had longish, dark brown hair in no identifiable style and a generically brown skin tone. He wore high-top sneakers that didn't quite reach his high-water cargo pants. His layered top consisted of a white, long-sleeved undershirt; a short-sleeved, misbuttoned blue button-down shirt, and a red, lightweight sweater vest.

''Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?'' he asked.

''I'm sure someone did!'' Chris said with the same unhelpful response that he did to the other campers. To be honest he didn't really care.

''Good, is this where we're staying?'' the question along with the look of doubt and uneasiness said it all.

''No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!'' Duncan snidely answered for the host.

''Cute! Nice piercings, original, did you do them yourself?'' He asked disinterested.

''Yeah,'' Duncan says as he grabs Noah's lip,''...do you want one?''

He sighs, '' Uh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?'' he managed to mumble out coherently.

Duncan Lets go of Noah's lip. ''Thanks!''

The boat returned and the latest arrival is a sturdy-looking girl of African descent. She was dressed simply, in jeans and a T-shirt that might have come from a mall kiosk. She was one of the stouter girls in the troupe, but not truly fat. She wore her shoulder-length hair in a fine weave, with the strands pulled back in a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a light brown shirt with Jeans hugging them plentiful hips and large spacious backside with dark skin with hoop earrings.

''What's up y'all, Leshawna's in the house! Hey, how are you doin', how's it goin'?, feel free to quit now and save yourselves from trouble, 'cause, I came to win!''

Not waiting for an answer, she came to D.J. and offered a high five, saying, "Give me some sugar, my brother."

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before.'' Harold finally spoke after finishing gasping at Leshawana.

"Excuse me?''

"You're real big...and loud!'' he foolishly remarked in his fascination, clearly not aware that was not the sort of thing you say to a woman.

"What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big baby!''

"Okay people, settle down," Chris called down the dock, having noticed the altercation but not the words that led to it. "There'll be plenty of time for infighting later."

"Whatever," Leshawna said to no one in particular.

The boat docked again but instead of one two contestants made their arrival. One was as skinny as a rail, with black hair and bronze skin, although whether her skin tone came from ancestry or lifestyle was not immediately clear. The other new arrival was shorter, very fat and very fair. Her hair was dyed black and styled in the same high pigtails as her companion, for companions they clearly were.

These twins wore matching outfits, with pink shorts almost as skimpy as Heather's and black and white "prison striped" shirts. Even their luggage matched. ''Oh my gosh. Sadie look, it's a summer camp!''

''OK, I've always wanted to go to summer camp! Yayeee!'' Sadie squealed to the annoyance of the campers.

Finally after what was ten minutes of mindless twin chatter the next contestant had arrived.

"Ezekiel what's up man?" Chris greeted the newcomer.

The next boy to arrive had a rustic, unsophisticated air about him. His unstylish but practical outfit consisted of work boots, jeans, a heavy greenish hoodie variant, and a toque. He wore his hair in a mullet, and had a downy proto-beard on his chin. ''I think I see a bird!''

He would not last long.

"Our home-schooled country boy, ladies and gentlemen," Chris announced to the camera. When he threw in a jab about freaky prairie people he probably only did so because he knew it would most likely be edited out. "…just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?''

''Yes sir.''

Gwen sighed, trying to take in everything she had just seen. ''That's just...wow.''

On the boat's next stop, a short, somewhat skinny boy strutted off the gangplank like he owned the world. He had short brown hair with long bangs nearly obscuring his green eyes. His most notable physical feature, though, was spitting gap in his teeth.

This was Cody, the troupe's science geek. He projected an aura of coolness, or at least of what he perceived coolness to be, but it didn't quite go with his outfit: a short-sleeved sweater, with a couple of stripes across the chest, over an off-white button-down shirt, the tails of which hung out over his cargo pants.

''Cody, the Code-ster, the Code-My-ster!''

''Dude, I'm excited to be here man! I see the women have already arrived! All right!'' He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes. Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips.

"Save it short stuff," Cody for his part just smirked, before taking his place.

Another contestant showed up "Eva! Nice to see you here!"

Eva, had the look of an athlete and her sneer that scared a few of the campers. She acknowledged Chris' greeting with naught but a grunt, her sullen expression as unchanging as McLean's smile, and trudged down the dock. When she came to Cody and Harold, she thought that a good place to await the arrival of the remaining contestants. As she turned to face the end of the dock, she dropped her bag, which fell to the dock with a heavy clunk.

"What's in there?" Cody asked, trying to make conversation. "Dumbbells?"

''Yes.''

''She's all yours, man!'' Duncan replied.

The next arrival was the largest one by far. In size he dwarfed all the rest of them with only D.J. matching him, but in height only. The boy was grossly fat, easily four-hundred pounds minimum dressed simply, in shorts, sneakers, and what looked like a faux team shirt of some kind. He had a scraggly little mop of unkempt blond hair.

''Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin'?'' the fat kid said bursting into laughter. ''This is awesome! Wahoo! '' As he barreled down the dock he tripped and hits his head against the dock.

''Owen! Welcome!''

''Awesome to be here man! Yeah! Man, this is just so...'' he rambled on before Gwen took a stab at what the fat kid was going to say next.

''Awesome?''

''Yes, awesome! Wooooo! Are you gonna be on my team?''

''Oh, I sure hope so...'' Gwen replied sarcastically in response to the question. So far she was not impressed by what she was seeing.

''Wooooo!''

''You're about finished!''

''Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!''

''Cool, and here comes Courtney.'' While not a model Courtney was still a head turner. Her tanned complexion indicated she spent a good deal of time outdoors. Her other features included shoulder-length, chestnut-brown hair, which she wore loosely.

Her outfit included a short, lightweight grey sweater over a more expansive off-white blouse with calf-length, olive green pants that hugged her hips quite nicely. She also wore high-heeled sandals, but even with this style of shoes it was soon made apparent when compared to the others she was rather short.

''Thank you.'' Courtney joined the other contestants and engaged in polite introductions with a number of them. '' Hi, you must be the other contestants! It's really nice to meet you all!''

''How's it goin, I'm Owen!'' He greeted as he shook her hand.

"And now the eye candy for our female viewership. Justin." For a lack of better description Justin was a god among men. He had a ripped physique that was not within the realm of body builder's exaggeration, though it did ripple under his tight T-shirt. He also wore old, nondescript blue jeans and sneakers, but none of the girls noticed those until later. His shortish hair was straight, glossy and raven-black. His skin was a flawless bronze, his teeth a flawless white, and his eyes would instantly turn women into putty.

In short, every girl present desired him on sight. The boys' reactions to the new arrival were mixed. Some were disdainful of the "pretty boy"; some admired his ripped physique, knowing that a guy didn't get that way without a lot of work, whatever his natural gifts; and some saw a dangerous rival who might damage their own chances of hooking up with someone.

''Welcome to Total Drama Island!''

''Thanks, Chris, this is great!'' the teen replied, not at all put off.

''Just, so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks.''

''I can deal with that!'' he responded with a grin.

''I like your pants!'' Owen gushed.

''Thanks man!''

''Cause they look like they're all worn out... did you buy them like that?''

''Uh, no just had them for a while!'' Was Justin's easy reply.

''Oh, cool! ...stupid,'' the host whispered the last part as the teen walked down the dock.

Another boat arrived and out stepped a slim girl standing at the prow and waving excitedly. Her long, somewhat curly hair was a fiery orange and her eyes were hazel-green. She wore a green halter top with a collar, she was the only girl with a long skirt and a green sash was tied to her waist. ''Hey everyone! Izzy!''

When the boat came to a stop, Izzy rushed to the gangplank, but stubbed her toe and took a header off the boat. Recovering quickly, she executed a flip and landed catlike on her feet, just about as close to the end of the dock as she could have done without falling into the water.

''This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper Mache here? Are we having lunch soon?''

''That is a good call!'' The fat kid replied, already hungry for some food.

"And now for our last contestant, hailing from Japan, is our last contestant, Naruto!" Stepping off the boat was a tall blonde teen with blue eyes. Naruto wore a white shirt over a black hoodie. He had green cargo pants and black combat boots. The interesting thing about Naruto was that he wore a black mask that covered half his face.

"Yo!" Naruto waved lazily to the rest of the campers.

"All right, now that the introductions are done, please make your way to the end of the dock we need a group photo for the promos."

The rest of the campers walk down to the end of the Dock of Shame. The cameraman took his sweet time preparing. When he was finally ready, he called to everyone to smile. Most of the teens managed smiles, despite their misgivings and Naruto managed his sensei's infamous eye-smile.

''OK! One...Two...Three...oops, OK, forgot the lens cap...OK, hold that pose, One...Two...oh! No wait, card's full, hang on!''

''Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!'' Leshawana complained.

''Got it, everyone say, Wawanakwa!''

The campers replied. ''Wawanakwa! Whoa!'' The old rigidity bridge collapsed and several of the campers fell in and Naruto stood on one of the wooden piles that were still up.

'OK, guys, dry off, and meet at the campfire pit in 10!''

(Campfire)

"That is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris waved at the scene, "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, competition, and maybe even your friends." The campers glanced at each other, "You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win 100,000 bucks."

"Excuse me," Duncan smirked, "What will the sleeping arrangements will be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" He thumbed at Heather.

Heather gasped in disgust, "They're not co-ed, are they?"

"No." The host shook his head, "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay raised her hand, "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Yeah but that's not really how it works here…" Chris sighed, "And it's Chris."

"But I have to be with Sadie or I'll die!"

"Yeah and I'll break out in hive! It's true!"

"This cannot be happening." Gwen groaned before Owen grabs her and Tyler in headlock, "Aw come on, guys. It'll be fun! Like a sleepover!"

"I agree with the big guy." Naruto chuckled, patting Owen's back. "But not the sleepover bit."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler whispered to Gwen, nodding to Duncan holding a deer in headlock as he grinding his fist on the head.

(Campfire)

"If I call your name out, go stand over there." Chris gesturing at the right side of the campfire before calls them out, "Owen, Gwen, Beth, Trent, Justin, Leshawna, Heather, Cody, Noah, Lindsay, and Katie.

"You are officially known as…" He paused, swipe his hand in air as if he was posting something, "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Wait, what about Katie?" Sadie gasped in horror but Chris ignored her.

"The rest of you, over here." He pointed at his left and calls them out by their names, "Duncan, Courtney, Ezekiel, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Eva, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy and Naruto." He waited as the rest take their place.

"But Sadie is a Gopher! I want to be Gopher!" Katie cried.

"There, there. Katie, is it? Come on." Country escorts Katie to their group, "It'll be okay."

"It is so unfair!" Katie sobbed, "I'll miss you, Sadie!"

"I miss you too."

Chris toss them a red flag, "You guys will officially be known as…" Harold grabbed and unfurled it, "The Killer Bass!"

"It's so…Amazing, gosh!" Harold grinned as he takes a look at their red flag.

"Wait, they've got an extra member on their team? How's that fair?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." Chris said with a grin.

"All right, campers! I'm not sure if I already told you that but you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competition and confession…" Everyone blinks, confession?

(Confession)

"You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts or make video diaries any time you want to." Chris grinned at the camera inside the outhouse as the flies flew around him, "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

*Static*

"Um, okay…" Gwen deadpanned, "So far this sucks."

*Static*

"I don't get it…" Lindsay stood in front of camera with her back facing it, "Where's the camera guy?"

*Static*

"Um…Honestly, I'm not really in it for the money." Naruto said to the camera, "I'm just looking for some fun and downtime."

*Static*

A duck was putting on pink lipstick and quacked at the camera in surprise. You can tell that the island would have some unique animals.

*Static*

"Hey guys, check it out. I have something important to say" Owen placed his hands on his hip before he farted loudly.

*Static*

"All right, any questions?" One of them raised their hand, "No? Cool. Let's find your cabins." The host clapped his hands, lending them to the cabins.

(Cabins)

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin." Chris point at the east cabin, "Bass, you're in the west. Grab your stuff and settle in!" The teams walk to their cabins as Chris watches them.

After entering the male side of cabin, Naruto glanced around the cabin before turning to his male teammates, "Who's going to bunk with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Duncan said, he could tell that this guy was going to mind his own business and that was fine with him.

"Top or bottom?"

"Top."

"Alright." Naruto tossed his stuff on the bottom bed. "Let's see what the other guys are up to."

He walked with the others to see Cody flying towards him, he leaned his head to side and Cody crashed to the ground.

"You alright?" Cody let out an incoherent mumble which Naruto took as a 'yes'.

"…Geek decided to hit on chicks in Gophers' cabin…He just walked inside their room…" Duncan chortled, watching Cody pick himself up.

Courtney was about to say something but a loud cry cut her off before everyone glanced to see Lindsay wailing for some reason.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?" Owen chuckled as the boys starting to give him a look, "I-I-I mean no, I didn't mean like that!" He stammered, "I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them...No, I…I…I mean…"

"Riiiiight…" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Chris." Geoff shouts out to the host with a wave, "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all sixteen," Chris look little nervous for some reason, "As old as a counsellor in training at a regular summer camp." He grinned, "So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised."

"Anyway, you've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now." Chris turns around and went to the main lodge to talk to his co-worker and get things ready. And suddenly, Lindsay screamed in terror within the Gophers cabin which startled everyone before they took a look inside to see her standing on the chair, pointing at a roach scurrying around.

"Oh man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said before the roach crawled towards DJ, who let out an unmanly scream that betrayed his image of a giant. He jumped into one of the bunk bed and broke it by accident with his heavy weight.

"That was my bed…" Gwen deadpanned. The rest of campers stomp around, trying to kill the bug before Duncan had the bright idea to kill the roach with an axe. He was about to swing it down on the little critter before Naruto held him back.

"A little overkill for a roach." Naruto deadpanned before he put his hand on the ground and the roach scuttled into his palm. "I'll release the fella outside."

He walked outside and threw the roach into the forest. "See nothing to worry about."

"Except for my bed." Gwen pointed to her ruined bed.

(Main Lodge)

"Listen up, I serve it three times a day," The chef shouted at the teenagers, early Chris introduced the camper to Chef Hatchet and some of campers was little afraid of him. Chef roared at them, "And you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your asses down now!"

"E-E-Excuse me," Beth stuttered in fear. "Will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Chef ignored them as he scooped some of the mystery food onto their tray before Harold spoke up, "Yeah, cause I get hypoglycaemic real bad," Chef's eyes twitched in annoyance at the scrawny kid, "If I don't get enough sugar…"

"You get a lot of shut the fuck up!" The chef roared in Harold's face, send him running to the table in fear.

Owen whispered to Noah with smirk, "Have a cow."

"What was that?" Chef snarled and beckoning him over, "Come closer, fat boy. I can't hear you."

"Um…I didn't really say anything important." Owen chuckled nervously, grabbing his tray. It's better to have something to eat than nothing.

"I'm sure you didn't…" Chef growled before ordering Noah, "And you scrawny kid. Give me your plate!" He dropped another scoop of food, only to have it jump back in his scooper. He growled, whacked it down before Noah walked off with weird look at his food.

'That's impossible…food can't be sentient…can they?' Noah gulped, he swear that the food just growled at him.

"Next!" Naruto took his tray and looked at Chef with a disinterested expression. The cook dropped the food onto the blonde's plate and gave him a nod of respect because he didn't complain unlike those other sissies.

"I think my food just moved…" Gwen stared at her food before Chef mashed it with blank look on his face, "…Right…"

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass team stared at Naruto and his tray, they were all eager to see what was under the mask.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto clasped his hands together and bowed. "This looks good."

The Killer Bass team were distracted by Chef grabbing Cody as he berated him for dropping the tray and turned back to Naruto and his empty tray.

They blinked at him for a second. Geoff asked the question. "How did you eat so fast?"

"Huh really?" Naruto looked up. "I thought I was going slowly."

'No way!' Was everyone's thought.

"Welcome to main lodge." The host smirked, placing his arms behind.

"Yo, my man." Geoff look up from his tray, "Can we order a pizza?" A cleaver flew past Geoff's head and cut into the doorway above Chris's head. "WHOA! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!" The party boy cried as Chef growled, causing most of campers to cower in fear.

Chris chuckled, "Your next challenge begins in one hour."

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie whined.

DJ placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be bad. Maybe it's going to be a relaxing challenge."

The teams found themselves on top of a tallest cliff that loomed over the lake. Nothing needed to be said but DJ said what was on everybody's mind. "Oh shit."

* * *

 **This is for the sake of entertainment.**


	2. 0 to 100

**Trouble in Paradise**

 **Chapter 2: 0 to 100**

* * *

 **At the Cliff...**

"Today's challenge is three-fold." Chris clapped his hands to get their attention, "Your first task is to jump off this," He point at the edge of cliff, "1,000 foot high cliff into the lake."

"Piece of cake." Bridgette whispered to Naruto, he had black and orange-flame shorts with a black tank top and his mask securely in place.

"I don't know about that." He pointed to the trembling form of DJ.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas." Everyone did look down, there was one wide arc of water buoy rope with a small circle, also made by water buoy rope. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we had stocked with psychotic…" A shark leap out of water with a snarl, "Man-eating sharks!"

Chris continued his explanation, "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area which, we're pretty sure is shark free."

"Excuse me!?" Leshawna looked to Chris incredulously.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below."

The camera zoomed to crates on the lakeshore, "Inside each crates are supplies that you'll need for the second part of challenge…" Chris throws his arms in air, "Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight! The losers will be sending someone home."

"Anyway… Killer Bass, you're up first."

"Oh wow!" Bridgette peeked over the cliff to see how far it is, "So, who wants to go first?" She asked with a smile, no one said anything until Naruto stepped up with a bored expression.

"I guess I should go first, you know to..."

"Boost morale?" Courtney finished.

"You kidding? I wanna see if I can back flip this." Naruto said in excitement.

"Hey, don't sweat it, guys. I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it's survivable."

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"We need to test the stunts first. You know that." Chris was happy that he wasn't the one doing besides he was the host, the money maker. The producers wouldn't get rid of him. Chef on the hand…

"Do I look like an intern?" Chef turned to Chris a little exasperated. Chef had some purple swimming shorts and goggles complete with a float tube.

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. C'mon, just jump it, you big chicken." Chris taunted, making chicken noises at him.

"I don't get paid enough for this, man." Chef strapped the goggles on and promptly jumped off the cliff landing safely in the water. Outside the target area.

"Hey, I made it." Chef was relieved in that moment until he felt something brush up against him. "Something just brushed up my foot. Hey, Chris, man, something ain't right down here." He turned around not noticing a shark fin surface and circle around him. He got pulled down before comically running to the beach when a shark jumped out of the water biting his shorts.

Chris, who was still on top of the cliff, marked it off on his clipboard. "Well, that seems safe enough."

 ***Flashback End***

* * *

Naruto took a running start before doing a back flip and a few other impressive somersaults and tricks. He landed gracefully in the safety zone before coming back to the surface and waving for Bridgette to jump.

"See you at bottom." She hollered at him before turning to the teams with frown, "It's really no big deal, just an insane dive into a circle of angry sharks." She took a dive as everyone ran up to edge to see if she made it. She landed safely in the target and broke the surface alongside Naruto. They both waved up to everyone.

"Hey that wasn't so bad." Bridgette's heart was still pumping adrenaline but she was a lot calmer now that she had actually jumped off the cliff.

"Don't be so quick to judge, I got a feeling that the next one is going to hurt."

Tyler shook his head, clearing up the shock and said, "Alright! They did it! I'm going next!" He take a few steps back and ran off the cliff, "Cowabunga!"

"Ooh!" Bridgette and Naruto groaned, witnessing Tyler's body slam into a buoy before he fortunately, slid down into the safety zone. One by one, the Killer Bass member dived into the water and into to the safety zone. Geoff hollered in excitement, Eva called out to the people still below and Duncan… had no reaction whatsoever.

Back at the cliff, DJ could only stare in fear as he looked over the edge and felt the pressure and fear creep in. The terror was as clear as day on his face.

"Unh-unh! No way, man!" He gulped, take a step back. "Not going to jump."

"Scared of heights?" Chris smirked at DJ.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid!"

"That's okay, big guy…" Chris walks up to the giant and placed a chicken hat on DJ's head, "Unfortunately, that also make you a chicken! So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day."

"Aw, man. For real?" DJ said dejectedly, a little demoralised that he had to wear something that marked him as a coward on the first day as well.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Chris clucked in amusement. "That mean the chicken path is this way!" He pointed at the escalator that mysteriously appeared on the cliff's side. DJ sighed as he rode it down in shame.

"Next!" Ezekiel jumped down and met a jutting rock that spun him into the safety zone. The Killer Bass cheered for him.

Harold seeing that everyone else made it down, decided that he could do it as well. He dove off with a happy cry with his leg spread out in an aerial split.

"Wait, did he…?" Naruto said slowly. "Harold, keep your feet together!"

"Wha?" It was too late and he landed full force on the water with his testicles. It would be a miracle if he would have children. Harold let off the loudest scream and everyone cringed at his pain, even the sharks felt sympathy for him.

And finally it wound down to Courtney. "Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition."

"What condition, Courtney?" He never heard anything about her having medical condition.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You can chicken out if you want to," Chris smirked at her as he checked his nails, "But it might end up costing your team the victory. And then they'll hate you!"

"It's a calculated risk." Courtney gazed at the Gophers, "I've seen the other team and I don't think most of them will jump."

"Alright, here's your chicken hat." The host chuckled before bringing up his clipboard. "So let's tally up the results. Hold on. That's nine jumpers and two chickens. We're missing one."

He turned to Katie and Sadie.

"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie cried.

"We have to be on same team!" Katie cried with her before they got up closer to Chris' face, "Please! Can we be on same team? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" They chanted together.

"Oh, for the love of…Fine!" A loud squeal almost deafened him, "Who wants to switch?" He cleaned his ear with his pinky, trying to stop the ringing in his ears.

"I'll switch places with her." Izzy raised her hand without even a thought and Chris nodded, writing it down on his clipboard.

"Katie, you're a Bass and Izzy, you're a Gopher now." Izzy grinned before walking to where her team was.

"Did she switch places with Katie?" Duncan said to Naruto and his response was a raised eyebrow.

"They sure are two peas in a pod." As one they both jumped and screamed all the way down into the lake.

Chris grinned before turning to the Screaming Gophers. "Okay so that's ten jumpers and two chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull cart to put on."

"Nice!" Trent grinned a small grin, "Okay, guys, who's up first?"

"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather crossed her arms with her nose in air.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Uh, hello, National T.V? I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked, not believing what the queen bee just said.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Lindsay said, looking in Heather's eyes.

'Hmm, possible alliance.' Heather smirked in her thought, only to snap out of it as Leshawna growled at her.

"Oh you're doing it!" Leshawna's ghetto mode was activated.

"Says who?"

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair day, you spoiled little daddy's girl!" Noah smirked, amused to see the girls fight while the boys gulped at the confrontation as Lindsay stepped back in fear.

"Back off, Ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!" The girls gasped.

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen!" Leshawna shot back.

"Well, at least I'm popular." Heather said simply.

 _'Oh snap!'_ Everyone gasped, watching them fighting.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!" Leshawna decided to do just that and picked her up before throwing her down into the water, watching her land in the safety zone. Heather came up to the surface and sneezed.

"Leshawna, you are so dead!" Heather screeched angrily.

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" Leshawna shouted back before whispering to herself, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." She jumped off with a scream and landed next to Heather in safety zone.

Lindsay glanced at Chris, "I thought this was going to be a talent contest."

Chris only laughed at that. "Yeah…" The host laughed some more before deadpanning. "No."

"Okay…" Lindsay gulped before dive with a scream, making it to safety zone. Gwen also joined her before Cody jump in, flailing in the air hoping to slow his fall. Izzy grinned before laughing ecstatically, enjoying the fall into the lake. Justin dived into the water landing in the psychotic shark infested area. The people on the boat yelled at him to swim to safety as the sharks drew closer to him. He turned to them and flipped his hair stopping them in their tracks. The water from his hair slowly dripped down and evaporated once it made contact with his smoking pecs. The sharks instantly fell in love with him and took him safely to shore.

"Wow, his handsomeness really comes in handy." Chris chuckled.

"I-I-I-I can't do it…" Beth looked nervously at Chris, "I'm too scared." The host pulls out chicken hat, "I'm sorry!" She cried to her teammates.

"This is, like, so lame, right?" Lindsay turns to Heather with smile.

"Fully lame." Heather agreed with her before someone call out to her, ruffling her hair in process.

They both turn back to see that Noah and Trent made the jump.

"Okay, campers…There's only one person left." Chris nudged Owen. "You guys need this jump for the win. Now…Will you jump or chicken out? Maybe your jump will bring them the win…no pressure, dude."

The fluffy teen smiled serenely. "Okay there's pressure." The smile was wiped off instantly.

The large boy gulped before putting on his water floaters. The Killer Bass team cheered him on as he inched closer to the edge. He takes a deep breath before closed his eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Owen gulped, look at the corner. "I was pretty darn nervous. See, the thing is…I'm not that strong a swimmer."

 ***Static***

Geoff smirked at the camera, "I looked at this guy and I'm thinking, 'There's no way he's going to make it'."

 ***Static***

Gwen turned to camera, hands in her lap. "I actually thought that if he jumps this, he's gonna die."

* * *

Owen walked a few meters back from the edge, taking deep breaths.

'You can do this, Owen. You can do this.' He encouraged himself.

"Take a good run at it, buddy. You can do it." It was really surprised that Chris was encouraging him on.

"I'm going to die now…I'm going to freakin' die now…" He took one final deep breath and screamed on top of his lungs as he ran up to the edge and jumped off with a scream, "OH CRAP!"

Unlike everyone else, Owen looked like a comet headed towards the lake. The moment he jumped off, he was hurtling his way towards the target zone already reaching terminal velocity before he was halfway down. Noah and Trent both looked up in dread to see the 300 hundred pound of fun falling on top of them. In the next moment, a literal tidal wave from Owen knocked everything back onto the mainland and reached halfway up the cliff setting a new record in the Guinness World Records.

Everyone back on the beach were knocked over by Owen's jump, the boat was turned over, a shark was buried in the sand and another one was hanging on a pine tree while Naruto stood on top of the boat completely dry.

Owen cheered wildly. "Yes! Yeah! Oh, Yeah! Who's the man?"

"The winners, the Screaming Gophers!" The team cheered.

"That was awesome, dude." Trent praised but Owen was looking around the water. "What's wrong?"

"I think I lost my bathing suit." Everyone shared their disgust not needing to know that.

The Killer Bass team watched on as the Gophers loaded their crates on the pull carts and walked back to their cabins, singing about 99 bottles of beer on the wall.

* * *

 **On the beach...**

The Killer Bass struggled to pick up their crates, notably the members who were physically weakness. The team did whatever they could to get the crates moving whether they kicked, moved or tossed them, it was progress.

"Ow! I think I just got a splinter." Courtney winced in pain as Eva walk up to her crate and easily picked it up, scaring Courtney with her strength.

"Shut up and pick up your crate…" Eva slammed it down. "Chicken!"

"Hey, I'm the only one here with CIT camping experience here, you need me!" Courtney argued, Eva turned to DJ who stared at her deadpan with her lame excuse.

Meanwhile, Bridgette struggled with her crate before someone asked her from behind, "Need help?"

"Oh, Naruto?" She blinked, it sounded like Naruto before she nodded, "Yeah…" She turned to him and stared wide-eye as he easily carried two crates on both hands and it didn't even look like he was concerned at the weight.

"Actually, that's alright, I feel guilty if I let you do all the hard work." Bridgette turned to push her crate before Naruto placed his crates down.

"Nonsense, we can work together to push the crates two at a time." Bridgette rubs her arm shyly, giving some thought before nodding to his request. "Great! Don't worry about the third one, Tyler will get it when hes get back after finishing up his uh business in the woods.

"Oh, that's good." They both push the crates together while making some small talk getting to know about each other.

"I've actually been wondering something?" Bridgette asked. Naruto perked up.

"Oh do tell?"

"Well, the mask you're wearing…"

"Oh this, actually the reason for the mask is that I'm somewhat famous and I don't want people to know who I am."

"Really who are you?"

"Ah ah, sorry Bridgette I can't tell you, it's not going to be that easy." Bridgette wondered how he smiled at her with his eyes.

They turned around to see the other members were lagging behind.

"Hey, how about you help the others? I'll take care of these crates." She was hesitant before nodding and jogging back to help the others.

"Remember guys, you can only use your teeth to open up the crates." The Screaming Gophers were straining and Chris grinned to the camera. "I came up with that one."

Izzy growled trying to open the crate using her teeth and rope. "Hey, I think I got it open."

She pulled harshly and hissed in pain. "Ow, ow, rope burn on my tongue."

Chris pulled up near Katie and Sadie on his quad-bike. "You guys are way behind the other team. Like, way behind. What's the problem?"

"Their butts are itchy." Chris turned and pulled back in shock at Courtney's inflamed eye. "Oh, my boxers, that's bad."

Bridgette curiously looked at the itchy girls before beginning to suspect what they had near their butts.

"Did you guys squat down when you peed in the woods?

"Yeah."

"Did you happen to notice what kind of plants you were squatting over?"

"They were kind of oval shaped and green and all over the place." Bridgette could only smile as she knew what kind of plants they were talking about.

"Were they low to the ground, about this big?" Both girls nodded and Bridgette was trying really hard not laugh. "You guys squatted on poison ivy."

They both stared at her in disbelief.

"What do we do?"

"Oh no!"

Chris had no qualms at laughing at them. "No way. That's awesome."

Naruto came back to help the others with crates when he noticed Katie and Sadie trying to shoving their butts through the sand. "What happened?"

"They squatted over poison ivy."

Naruto gave a small chuckle at their predicament before taking their crate to the cabin area.

* * *

 **At the cabins...**

Once they made it to the cabins, they could see that the other team were already starting to build their hot tub.

"Hey, aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" The team knew exactly what happened to the girls.

"They're getting a drink." Courtney said, a little annoyed now that they were down a few members to help them.

"Yeah if they drink with their butts." Harold whispered to Ezekiel who snickered at the joke.

Courtney came up to Leshawna who gaped at her eye. "Ooh, what happened to your eye girl?"

"Nothing, just an allergy."

"No, it's getting worse." Naruto had already opened his crate, no-one saw him do it as he was holding a couple of hammers in hand. He gave them to Harold as he looked closer at her eye not noticing that Courtney was blushing at his intense scrutiny.

"Let me help you with that." Naruto led her off to the main lodge where he convinced Chef to help him.

Now that Courtney had an ice-pack to her eye and all the crates were there. The team were tired from carrying the crates, Harold was openly drooling as he took a nap and Ezekiel picked his nose in front of the girls.

"That's really gross."

"Alright guys, the situation doesn't look so good but you know what? It doesn't matter because you know what this has. Guts. We've got heart. They don't. Nothing is impossible. The challenge isn't over yet, as long as we have a chance then we've got hope." Naruto said with conviction that instantly drew the team in.

"But the other team is so far ahead." Harold pointed out.

"So what? We're gonna do better because we're the Killer Bass and we're not going to give up. If we move forward together as one mind, as one body, then we can succeed, we can win." Everyone was getting motivated and their eyes were filled with determination. They all didn't want to disappoint him.

"Duncan, Tyler and Eva." All the aforementioned members stood at attention. "I need your help to open up the remaining crates. Bridgette, I need you to find Katie and Sadie. We're going to need all the hands for this." He turned to Harold and Ezekiel." Harold and Ezekiel since this is a hot tub challenge, we're going to need some water, grab some buckets and get some water. The rest will be assembling the hot tub. Alright Killer Bass, go!"

As soon as Naruto did that everyone immediately snapped into business and got to work.

The Screaming Gophers had an advantage being that they had a head start. The Killer Bass however didn't have the luxury of time and sthey were rushing to finish the hot tub but after Naruto's motivation speech, they were determined to win. With Naruto overseeing the project, things went more smoothly and with less accidents except with the incident where Duncan's grip on his hammer was a little loose and it hit Harold's tender family jewels luckily or unluckily Bridgette accidently knocked him out when she was picking up some wood. The sun was steadily making its way to the horizon and Chris showed up to assess them. It took them hours to finish up before Chris showed up and looked them over, first he walked up to Gopher's tub and hummed.

"…This is an awesome hot tub!" The team cheered and he walks up to the Bass' tub as the Bass team looked on in grim silence. The hot tub while not in perfect condition like the Gophers' was quite decent with some duct tape to patch up some holes. "Killer Bass, I am surprised. You failed the first challenge with two chickens opting not to jump. You had to drag your crates all the way to the cabins. Some of your members encountered their own problems. But…" He kicked the hot tub and all the Bass members held their breath. "You made a decent hot tub. Sorry to say that it's obvious that the winners are the Screaming Gophers!" Chris glanced at each team before shouting, "Screaming Gophers! Enjoy your party with the hot tub, which you will keep for the rest of summer!" The Gophers cheered more and the Basses groaned.

Chris turned to the Killer Bass team, "And you guys will have no party. Suck to be you…see you at the bonfire."

Everyone looked down, disappointed, and turned towards Naruto. They were surprised however when Naruto eye-smiled at them, they had expected anger but happiness? "You guys did a great job, more than I could ask for. I'm proud of the hot tub that we made and that's enough for me. There's always another challenge we can win." They brightened up a little at that and everyone knew that they couldn't eliminate him.

"Hey guys, is it cool if we can use your hot tub?" Naruto asked the other team. The other was silent for a moment before Owen broke it with his response.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

* * *

 **Main Lodge...**

"So uh what do we do now?"

"We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off."

"Well, I think it should be princess or the brick house here."

"What? Why?" Courtney exclaimed in disbelief.

"Because, unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones here wearing chicken hats and if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy."

"You guys need me. I'm the only one-"

"We know, who used to be a real C.I.T." Bridgette said annoyed. "So who would you pick?"

"What about him?" She pointed to Naruto, who yet again finished his plate in record time.

"Are you kidding? He was the first one to jump, the first one to bring the crates to the cabin and make the hot tub look decent. Can't say the same about you, chicken wing." Duncan came to his defence automatically and the rest of the members agreed, he had a few valid points.

"Shut up."

"Okay, chill out. This is getting way too heavy." Geoff ever the voice of reason and mellowness pointed.

"I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm gonna go have a nap." Duncan finished, his part of the conversation over, walking away from the drama.

"You can't do that. We haven't decided who's going yet."

"Well, I just don't get why we lost, eh? They're the ones that have six girls." Everyone on the table gasped and all the girls glared heatedly at Ezekiel.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked, righteous anger in her eyes.

"Yeah, home school, enlighten us." Eva pounded the table threateningly, Ezekiel was so calm and so very oblivious to what he said.

"Well guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are." With that statement, he just dug his own grave.

"Oh snap, you did not just say that." Geoff found some amusement in this situation and couldn't help but feel almost sorry for him. Almost.

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh? And help them in case they can't keep up." Poor kid didn't know he was in the proverbial coffin and quite literally if he kept going at this rate.

"Still think we need your help keeping up?" Eva growled threateningly as she held him up by the neck. "Uh, not really."

"Ezekiel, you are so lucky that my grandmother isn't here."

"Dude, why would he be scared of your grandmother?"

"She can punch boulders into pebbles." He stated with a straight face with some of the campers not quite believing him. "And your bones into dust and heal you back up so she can do it again. Trust me, women are more than capable of doing things. Hell, us guys do some pretty stupid shit so that makes them a bit more qualified than us."

The girls who were listening all nodded in acknowledgement and their respect for Naruto went up a notch.

"Okay, guys, let's give him a break." Eva let go and he fell down unceremoniously. "I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls."

"But they are." And that was final nail on the coffin.

* * *

 **At the bonfire…**

All the girls were smirking vindictively at Ezekiel in delicious revenge and some of the guys pitied the home-schooled boy.

"Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world." Duncan said to Ezekiel who blinked in confusion at that.

"Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire." Chris said seriously. "At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest and you can't come back…ever." Everyone straightened up at that.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Naruto."

"Geoff."

"Tyler.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! Yeah! Place at the table."

"Katie."

"Bridgette."

"DJ."

"Harold."

"Yes."

"Sadie."

"Oh yay! Thank you! Thank you!" Sadie hugged Katie now that they were still in the competition.

"Duncan." He only smirked knowingly.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

"And the final marshmallow goes to…" He pointed at one of the last two campers. "Courtney."

Ezekiel looked down saddened that he was out.

"Can't say I'm shocked. I saw you picking your nose, dude. Not cool." Chris said, a little disappointed at the kid, he pointed towards the dock. "Dock of shame is that way, bro."

Ezekiel walked off onto the docks. "The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

 ***Static***

"Yep, this camp pretty much still sucks." Gwen said flatly. "But now that I'm here, I guess I might as well actually try to win. Besides some of the people aren't that bad."

 ***Static***

* * *

Chris stood on the dock with grin, "Now it has been a crazy episode. We have seen our farmer boy get booted off, a lot of screaming, motivational speeches and probably a new record for man-made tidal wave." Chris tapped his chin with his index finger, "I wonder what would happen next time on…"

" **Total…** "

" **Drama…** "

" **Island!** "

* * *

Please rate, review and enjoy the story.


	3. Hallucinating Backstories

**Trouble in Paradise**

 **Chapter 3: Hallucinating Backstories**

* * *

 **(Screaming Gophers cabin)**

Naruto grunted with some sweat dripping down his forehead as he did another handstand rep. He had his black tank top and tan shorts. Maybe it was a bad idea to wear a mask, not enough oxygen going into his lungs. He grunted again as he did another rep, a boulder situated on his feet.

"How many sets have you done?" An unexpected voice asked him. He peered up to see Eva with her own training clothes and some dumbbells in hand. "About nine sets with a hundred reps each. I'm on my last set though."

"Nice." Eva complimented which was pretty rare as she didn't do that a lot. He flipped back to his feet, the boulder flying through the air before he caught it and set it down on the ground.

"How about a spar?" He offered and he had to duck from a fist headed for his face.

"I thought you'd never ask." Naruto gave a grin in kind, not that she could see it and threw a few jabs at her. It's been a while since he had a spar with someone and he had to keep his skills sharp.

Naruto looked into Eva's eyes and he could see fire, frustration and excitement in her sinister brown eyes. She advanced towards Naruto and her arm was outstretched in a cross that he blocked and he could feel his bones rattling from the forceful blow. He grit his teeth before grabbing her still outstretched arm and flipped her over him. Her back slammed into the ground and the air in her lungs left her in a wheeze. Naruto's fist was in front of her face. She winced, closing her eyes and he gave a small laugh.

"Again?" She took his hand and was ready again with a snarl.

"Make it a challenge this time, Eva." Eva's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. She was calmer this time and so Naruto began the fight in earnest, kicking away at her legs. She stumbled back and roared at Naruto, throwing him off at the sudden cry. Eva pushed forward using her advantage, arms and legs flying. Naruto's arms flew up to protect his head, his arms hurting as he could the bones rattle in their sockets. He felt his ribs ache and he saw it. An opening. He trapped her next strike in his armpit and head-butted her harshly that left her dazed and he delivered his own frenzied punches being careful enough that it wouldn't bruise. She threw a wild haymaker and he ducked under and was behind her. Eva realised her mistake but it was too late and she felt the chop to the back of her neck. She fell down in a heap. He looked around to see that he had a gaping audience.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Naruto waved. Eva groaned and he helped her up into a sitting possession.

"How did you do that?" Harold asked.

"Years and years of training."

* * *

"Good morning campers!" Everyone was wide awake now thanks to Chris' air horn-megaphone.

The host chuckled as he looked over the grumbling campers lining up, some were yawning, some were glaring and that's the way he liked it. Eva was listening to some rock music when Cody tried to reach for it, she snapped and growled at him.

"Morning! Hope you slept well." Chris said enthusiastically that got on the camper's nerves.

"Hi, Chris. You look buff in these shorts." Heather said, trying to butter him up as Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know," Chris winked, "Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute." The host tapped his watch before Owen asked him for breakfast, "Oh, you'll get your breakfast, Owen, right after you complete your twenty kilometre run around the lake."

"Oh, so you're funny now…" Eva growled as she walks up to Chris with a fist in air, "You know, what I think would be funny if…" Duncan and Naruto quickly held her back as she flung her arms trying to reach Chris.

"Eva, try to control your temper." Courtney whispered to her.

The bodybuilder growled at Chris, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little." Chris admitted, "You have thirty seconds."

"Eva, come on let's do the run at least it will help us cool down." Eva growled before nodding.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Okay, that girl, Eva, has got to get a handle on her temper." Courtney gulped before start counting on her hand, "She's only been here one day and she's already thrown her suitcase out a window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors."

 ***Static***

"Okay, runners!" Chris raised his finger to the sky. "On your marks, get set, go!" Some of the campers ran off while the others decided to walk instead to save their energy for when they really needed it.

* * *

 **In the woods…**

"Do you know how much longer?" Harold whined to Gwen as Bridgette and Justin rushed past.

''Don't walk beside me.'' She said curtly to his question.

Geoff and Bridgette shot passed ahead, easily passing Heather who was trailed by Noah.

''Do you mind?'' Heather shouted at Noah as he nearly bumped into her.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

''I don't run! And I definitely don't run in high-heel wedges.'' Heather listed off in front of the confession camera.

 ***Static***

* * *

Heather continued walking until she happened upon the disgusting sight of Owen licking up a puddle of water from the ground. Her nose scrunched up as he continued lapping from a stream. "Can't... go... on... must... have... condition!"

"Yeah, it's called overeating. Look into it."

Leshawana happened to pass by. She was slightly winded not having a lot of stamina. "Oh so what's your excuse? You skinny, annoying…ooh, I'm too tired for insults." She continued to trudge on ahead.

Chris being the lazy sadistic bastard that he was rode past on a moped yelling into the megaphone at the campers. "Pick it up people! If you're not back by dinnertime, you don't get to eat!"

"Ugh, I hate him so much." She put out her frustration by using Owen to step over the puddle considering the wedges digging into his fat, that's gotta hurt.

* * *

 **(Main Lodge)**

Chris hummed a song, filing his nails and waits for the rest of campers to show up. He took a glance at his right to see some campers lying on floor and tables before the door opened with Noah slung over Owen's shoulders. Noah had passed out from exhaustion and Owen had been slowly but surely making his way to the lodge. Leshawna trailed in falling to her knees in relief at the end of the challenge.

'This is so brutal!' She gasped for some air. "Oh, we made it."

Owen performed CPR on Noah and when he was about to put his lips on him. Noah shot up and blocked his face. "Don't even think about it, tubby!"

Harold showed up on the doorstep, sweat pouring down his face as he clutched his chest while Courtney was busy berating him. "I think I'm having heart palpitations."

"Hey, wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge." The Screaming Gophers all cheered at their supposed victory and Chris was quick to burst their bubble.

"Whoa, there! Hold your horses, guys!" Chris waved his hands, "That wasn't the challenge."

"What did he just say?" Gwen mumbled as the host walked up to a curtain.

"Who's hungry?" Chris smirked as the curtain parted, revealing a large buffet table. The foods actually shined with bright light.

"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto whispered and everybody turned to see he was zeroing in on a bowl of noodles. He rushed up and gripped Chris' shirt, shaking him. "That bowl of ramen better not be made of Styrofoam, is it real?"

"Yes, of course it's real." He patted his shirt after Naruto let him go. "Sheesh."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Gwen admitted to the camera. "After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."

 ***Static***

Owen sniffled and choked, tears in his eyes as emotions ran high. "It was so beautiful…The buffet…So beautiful…" He wiped a tear away.

 ***Static***

* * *

Everyone immediately dug into the buffet and Naruto put his finger to his mask to pull it down. Gwen, looked up from her food to stare across from the table and instantly blushed at the chiseled face of Naruto. No words could describe the share perfection and adorable whisker marks and then he was blur as bowls of ramen stacked on top of each other. His fingers and face moving so fast, she could've sworn that what she saw was simply a hallucination from the run and her starved and tired mind. He continued to eat until two towers of bowls were stacked neatly besides him and everyone who was done with dinner and never knowing when they would get another chance to eat such good food stared at him, his mask still up.

"Where does he put it all in?" DJ gaped as Cody counted them.

"Maybe he has a black hole for a stomach…"

"Hey, Gwen why are you all flustered?" Bridgette asked.

"I-it's n-nothing." She stuttered, still not quite believing the face she just saw.

"Okay campers, time for part two of your challenge!"

"I thought eating was the second part…" Owen moaned.

"What more do you want from us?"

"Weird goth girl is right." Heather groaned, "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Um…Let me think about that." Chris said cockily, "No! It's time for the awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen said.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one." The host grinned, "You have to stay awake until the team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

"So what you're saying is the 20k run and the eating-frenzy," Gwen deadpanned. "Was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right!" Chris admitted with sadistic grin.

"Man, he's good…" Everyone agreed with Gwen.

"Move, move, move!" Chris pushed everyone out as Trent walk up to Gwen.

"How long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" He asked and looking at the tired and bulging bellies of some of the campers and in particular, Owen, she guess that it would probably take an hour.

Naruto laughed, walking past them, "Oh you'll be surprised when people have something to win for."

* * *

 **(Campfire)**

The blonde was right, it has been 12 hours and counting. All of the campers were still up before Owen cheered, "Wooo-hooo! Stay up for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep!" He immediately collapsed on the ground and the fluffy guy slept on the spot and Chris chuckled.

 **(Confessional)**

Gwen sighed, "The awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I ever done in my life."

 ***Static***

"Oh staying awake is not the hard part." Naruto scowled. "The hard part is the pure boredom I'm going to experience."

 ***Static***

Gwen yawned. ''This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life."

Trent, sitting beside her reassured her, "It could be way worse."

Gwen then bitterly remarked. ''Oh yeah? And how is that?''

Trent smiled. ''I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

Gwen blushed and turned away.

Trent looked over and saw some of the guys giving him a thumbs up.

Bridgette yawned before looking over to the Screaming Gophers team to see Trent and Gwen stay awake by asking each other questions. 'Oh, that's not bad idea.' She looked around to find Naruto and scratched her head in confusion.

"I was sure he was here before."

Heather was scoping out the competition to see who she could use.

 **(Confessional)**

"So, my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take me to the final three." Heather smirked, "The only question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?" She gives a smirk.

"What are you doing?" Heather turned her head as Gwen asked Lindsay, who was doing a handstand.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head." Lindsay said, "I think it's working!"

"Can I try?" Beth asked and the bombshell answered, "Sure."

'Too easy.' Heather smirked before call out to them, "Lindsay, Beth, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" The trio walks a little farther from their team before Heather turns to them with crossed arms.

"Okay, I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three, and I choose you guys."

"Really?"

"You should know that this is a very big deal. I am placing my trust in you, and trust is two-way street." Beth and Lindsay nodded with smiles, "So you'll do everything I say, then?"

"Sure!" Lindsay squealed to Beth, "We're going to the final three!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to the final three!" The farmer girl giggled with glee.

"Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay said to Beth.

"You mean, like Justin?" Beth sighed dreamily as she stares at unmoving Justin.

"Hmm, nah, I'm thinking of someone else in the other team." Heather gets up to them closer and shakes her head with a frown.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You can't date anyone!"

Lindsay whined, "Why not?"

"Because they're on the other team!" The queen bee snarled as she pointed at the opposite team, "You can't inter-team date. It's, like, against the alliance rules."

"There are rules?"

"Remember what I just said about trust?" Heather shrugged, "Of course, you can always leave the alliance…" She crossed her arms with smirk, "If you do, though, I won't protect you from getting kicked off."

"No, I want to be in the alliance!" Lindsay cried and Beth nodded her head.

"Good!" Heather turned on her heels and walk back with a smirk, 'All too easy!'

"I'm going to the bathroom." Eva grunted as she stood up and walked off, dropping something on her way. Heather was on her way to grab when she blinked and noticed that it was gone. She looked around to find that no-one was anywhere near it. She narrowed her eyes before simply brushing it off as a hallucination. Damn the stupid show host for coming up with these stupid challenges.

* * *

It has been almost 24 hours and Bridgette was barely keeping herself awake. She felt her eyelids getting heavy until she spotted him coming towards her a little dishevelled.

"Where have you been?" Bridgette asked seeing his getup, she wondered if he had gone hunting.

"Around." Was his vague reply.

"Wait, shouldn't he be disqualified? He left the campfire area, he could've slept for all we know." Heather argued.

"Actually, I had Rick with me the entire time." He pointed towards the cameraman who gave him a thumbs up.

"Aaaaaah!" Tyler screamed out of blue, leaped on his feet and screaming something about rabid bear.

'Looks like the side effect of insomnia is kicking in.' Chris smirked, "Congratulation, campers. You've made it to 24 hour mark. Time to take things up a notch." He presented them a pile of books next to him, "Fairy tales!"

Chef appeared out of nowhere, wearing a pink sheep costume and with harp. 'They better give me a raise for this.'

"Oh, he's not serious!" Gwen groaned. Trent seemed to be creeped out by seeing Chef in pink costume as Chris picks book up and cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom…" Chef played his harp as some of the remaining campers yawning, "A boring village and inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children."

Cody was the first to fall asleep during the tale but a fart in his face caused him to wake up, it turned out he was resting his head on Owen's rear. He coughed out some of the noxious fumes. All of sudden, Chef leaped in the air wearing a pink tutu outfit, freaked the campers out, and throwing some sleeping dust at them. DJ tied himself to the tree for no reason before fall asleep under Chef's dust attack, bring a tree down in process.

"Tim-ber…" Gwen yawned.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Courtney glanced at the ceiling before look in the camera, "I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the ball.

 ***Static***

"Forty hours later, some of the campers passed out, leaving Eva, Duncan, Naruto, Bridgette, Courtney against Beth, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Justin and Courtney.

"You know, I don't know a lot about you." Bridgette said leaning onto his shoulder, her head bobbing up and down.

"What's there to tell?" Naruto shrugged. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, ever since I was a kid I loved the sea and the surf. My dad used to take me out to beach every day when I was kid, we played in the water all day and he would teach me how to surf. When I was 14, I won my first junior surf championship in Australia." She said wistfully.

"That's a big accomplishment."

"Yeah it was." Bridgette said quietly and nudged Naruto's shoulders. "Now tell me about you?"

"Ok, when I was a kid I loved to pull pranks… " He proceeded to tell her all about his pranks and the ever famous Hokage monument prank with wild gestures. "And then I smeared all of the orange paint. Iruka was so mad at me."

Bridgette laughed tiredly at his stories and leaned into his shoulders.

"How long has it been?" Bridgette was becoming more exhausted with each passing second.

"About two days."

"Hey, Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Bridge." If she noticed his comment about her name, she didn't say anything about it. "Win this for us."

Naruto blinked to see that Bridgette had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

"Beth?" Heather glanced to see her pass out. Trent attempted to keep Gwen up by asking her more questions.

"Quick, favourite movie moment?" The musician asked.

"You're gonna think it's cheesy." Gwen said.

"I promise I won't."

"Okay," She sighed, "The kiss at the end of that road-trip movie. You know one with the guy and three girls?"

"Yeah." Trent chuckled, "You like that movie?" They were about to talk some more until a nude Owen was sleepwalking pass them, leaving them in shock.

After recovering from the shock that last for another ten hours, Gwen took a glance at Justin before speaking up, "Look at him, he's like a statue…He hasn't even moved in over fifty hours."

"Yeah, even Naruto hasn't moved a muscle." Trent pointed out as Naruto stared ahead. "Maybe it's because Bridgette is still sleeping on him."

"Well it'd be rude to wake a sleeping lady." He said suddenly, shocking both of them. "What I'm more impressed is how Justin has been sleeping standing up."

"What?" Gwen waved her hands in front of Justin's face and Trent joined her. She poked Justin, causing him to blink, revealing that he painted fake eyes on his eyelids.

"He painted his eyelids! I saw it! Chris! Chris!" Eva gasped, pointing at Justin.

"Shut up!" Chris gasped in surprise before grinned as he ran up to Justin's face, "Oh, I've got to see this…This is so freakin' cool! But you're still out, dude." Justin sighed in defeat.

Naruto took a notebook from his pocket and began writing into it. Gwen looked over and the thought of Naruto's face came to the forefront of her mind. All the evidence pointed to him being the person that she looked up to.

* * *

Another thirty hours went by and Cody passed out, leaving Eva, Heather, Duncan, Trent, Gwen and Naruto.

Duncan decided to pull a prank on Harold by using 'Hand-in-cup' trick. "Oh gross! It works! Dude peed his pant!" The nerd wakes to Duncan's shout, only to find his pant wet and gasped in shock as the punk laughed at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Noah and Cody screamed together, causing the slumbering campers to get up with groggily eyes.

Naruto shook Bridgette awake, she groggily opened her eyes and blushed when she saw Naruto's piercing eyes a few centimetres away from her.

"Have a good sleep?" She turned red before sputtering. "Y-yeah."

Gwen yawned. "I'd kill for a coffee right now…"

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris walked up with a cup of coffee in hand clearly mocking them with the caffeinated beverage. "Just fall asleep already!"

"Come on, you got to hook me up, man!" Gwen whined as she grabs the host's leg, "I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!"

"Fine…You six stay with me…" Chris grumbled, "The rest of you go and get a shower, for heaven's sake. You stink!" Everyone turned and look at Harold, the said nerd ran off. The campers walked off and they can hear him said something about pop-up book and history.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But damn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find." He pulled out a book. "The History of Canada. A pop-up book. Chapter one, the beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat."

Soon enough Duncan, followed by Eva, and Heather had dozed off. As Chris continued on, Trent soon fell prey to the boredom leaving Naruto and Gwen.

"So it's just the two of us." Naruto yawned, bags under his eyes. His eyes staring directly into hers challenging her.

"Yeah, bring it on." Gwen mumbled, blinking away the sleepiness from her eyes. They both continued their staring contest and Gwen closed her eyes for a second but that was all it took as she passed out, Naruto stared at her unmoving form.

"Yay, I won!" Chris came over and congratulated him. "Awesome job, dude! You must be feeling wrecked."

"Pretty much."

The remaining campers all went back to the cabins to find them staring at where the cabins used to be or what was in place of those cabins. There were two double-story oak cottages that looked amazing. The logos of both teams were sprayed on the side of each cabins.

"Dude, this is AWESOME!" Tyler screamed in happiness. Everyone immediately went to check out the inside and it left them baffled at all the luxurious furniture with most of them being wicker.

"Who built all this?" Naruto shuffled through the door with a yawn. "Oh this, I was bored."

"But you were gone for twelve hours." Naruto only laughed at him before falling forwards with a snore.

* * *

 **(Campfire)**

"Welcome to your first campfire ceremony!" Chris said as he walks up to the Screaming Gophers with a tray of marshmallows, "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow."

The host chuckled, "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catches the boat of losers, and leave! You will never come back, ever."

"Heather…Owen…Cody…Trent…Izzy…Noah…Leshawna…" One by one, the campers took their marshmallow. There was one left and it comes down between Gwen and Justin, "This is the final marshmallow of the evening."

"…" Justin gulped.

"…" Gwen still wondered how she was awake at this point.

"…" Chris smirked, enjoying the dramatic pause.

"…" The group stared at the host, waiting for Chris' announcement.

"…Gwen!" The marshmallow sailed past here as she didn't have the energy to move.

"Justin, the dock of shame awaits!" Chris whispered to Justin with a smug smirk. Justin stood up and turned to her former teammates with his heart-melting smile.

"It's been fun guys!" The model waved and made his way to the dock.

"Now wasn't that an interesting episode, we saw our campers go through the most hellish experience but wait until you see what we've got in store for you, next time on…"

" **TOTAL!** "

" **DRAMA!** "

" **ISLAND!** "

* * *

 **Didn't expect that did you? And for those people currently reviewing the story, there seems to be an issue where I can't actually read your reviews on the site but no worries as I can read it from my email. Seriously criticize my work, I need to see what I'm doing so I can improve as a writer.**


End file.
